theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
4:00 p.m.
4:00 p.m. Vampire's Kiss - Nicolas Cage ends an appointment with his psychiatrist; Alfred Hitchcock Presents "The Belfry" - Pat Hitchcock dismisses students from class; The Twilight Zone "Four O'Clock" - "It's happening, Pete! It's happening right now! Everyone, all the evil ones-- they're all turning into tiny little gnomes!"; Bunny and the Bull - talking cuckoo clock 4:01 p.m. The Virgin Suicides - news story on television; Noi the Albino - a woman cuts cake 4:02 p.m. The Elephant Man - "I think the time has come." Scene with John Gielgud, Anthony Hopkins and others deliberating at a table; Black Rainbow - Jason Robards and Rosanna Arquette, playing father and daughter, have a discussion about whether it is 6pm or 4pm. 4:03 p.m. The Consequences of Love - wall clock; All the President's Men - Dustin Hoffman waits as a woman asks for coffee; The Matchmaker - wall clock; Sweet November - Anthony Newley doesn't know what time it is because he doesn't wear a watch anymore; Peter's Friends - Emma Thompson brushes her hair 4:04 p.m. Pineapple Express - James Franco and Seth Rogen wake up in a car 4:05 p.m. Grace Is Gone - John Cusack gets ready to go to dinner with his daughters 4:06 p.m. The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - George Chakiris sits down to play chess; Malcolm X - television station 4:07 p.m. train departs; One Hour Photo - Robin Williams tells a customer she looks familiar; The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - a man enters while George Chakiris is playing chess 4:08 p.m. Time Without Pity - Michael Redgrave growls "I want my son to live! I won't let you kill him"; The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - close-up of a clock; a Chinese woman performs a ritual with incense sticks; Charulata - Madhabi Mukherjee walks out onto a balcony 4:09 p.m. Edward G. Robinson at a hospital; Rosemary's Baby - Mia Farrow uses the telephone from her bedroom 4:10 p.m. Executive Suite - man answers the phone; Dead Man Walking - shot of Susan Sarandon; John Leguizamo checks his watch; Amélie - Audrey Tatou in the cafe; The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - George Chakiris plays chess; The Red House - Edgar G. Robinson gives Allene Roberts a watch as a gift 4:11 p.m. For Your Eyes Only - Roger Moore and Carole Bouquet walk through a market place 4:12 p.m. White Noise - Michael Keaton receives a call; man checks his watch while waiting in a crowded plaza 4:13 p.m. Miss Potter - Renee Zellweger comes home; The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - chess game; In the Mood for Love 4:14 p.m. Wait Until Dark - Audrey Hepburn, playing a blind woman, comes home as Alan Arkin, Richard Crenna and Jack Weston hide in her apartment 4:15 p.m. The Phantom of Liberty - Jean-Claude Brialy adjusts the clock on the mantelpiece; Wait Until Dark - Audrey Hepburn makes a phone call; John Q. - Denzel Washington issues a demand over the phone; The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - wall clock; The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie - Maggie Smith talks to Celia Johnson about her colourful outfit 4:16 p.m. Volver - Lola Dueñas sniffs the handlebars of an exercise bike; Something Wicked This Way Comes (?) - boy climbs through window 4:17 p.m. Good Will Hunting - Matt Damon sits in Robin Williams' office in silence 4:18 p.m. In the Mood for Love - Maggie Cheung at a desk; Ghost Town - Ricky Gervais makes an excuse for taking so long in the bathroom; Interiors - scene featuring E.G. Marshall 4:19 p.m. a woman irons; Dirty Filthy Love - Michael Sheen fakes an orgasm 4:20 p.m. The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - George Chakiris plays chess; Changeling - J.P. Bumstead threatens to call the police; Bruce Willis drenched in blood; Kramer Vs. Kramer - Dustin Hoffman has a meeting; Gallipoli - discussing a bombardment; Lucky Number Slevin - Bruce Willis and young Slevin; As Good as It Gets - Jack Nicholson looking out the window 4:21 p.m. record player; man at a dinner table; static on television; Wait Until Dark - Audrey Hepburn 4:22 p.m. The Wedding Date - Dermot Mulroney and Deborah Messing on an airplane. Messing wakes up from a nap, looks at a smiling Mulroney who sits in the row behind her. Then she looks at herself in a make-up mirror, seeing that she looks awful; a woman picks up luggage from an airport carousel 4:23 p.m. Lust, Caution - Tang Wei puts on perfume at a cafe; Gallipoli - soldiers in trenches 4:24 p.m. The Life of David Gale - Matt Craven listens to music; woman holds a baby; Beyond the Sea - John Goodman in a recording studio; Weird Science - Anthony Michael Hall wants to leave 4:25 p.m. A Wrinkle in Time; b&w stagecoach stops to change horses; The Twilight Zone "Showdown with Dance McGrew" - cowboy show; Small Change - classroom 4:26 p.m. The X-Files - Scully looking impatient (Query: Which episode?); War of the Worlds - Tom Cruise discovers that no electronic devices are working; Since You Went Away - Claudette Colbert at a cocktail lounge; woman drops her belongings 4:27 p.m. Small Change - classroom; British b&w film with motorcyclist at a vacant betting counter 4:28 p.m. My Own Private Idaho - Mike (River Phoenix) looking at pocketwatch, wearing a beanie and workshirt labeled "Bob," alone near a road in the middle of the country; Single White Female - Bridget Fonda is woken by a phone call 4:29 p.m. Small Change - classroom; car drives up to a church 4:30 p.m. Small Change - classroom; As It Is in Heaven - Michael Nyqvist; Somewhere in Time - Christopher Reeve tells the time and Jane Seymour says she needs to go rest; Mr. Klein - clock tower; The Twilight Zone "A Penny for Your Thoughts" - Dick York and Dan Tobin discuss a plan; Spirit Trap - Sam Troughton's watch 4:31 p.m. Sue - two people an an art gallery; wall clock surrounded by photos of topless women; Broken Blossoms or The Yellow Man and the Girl - Lillian Gish 4:32 p.m. Election - Matthew Broderick make a call from a hotel room, nursing a swollen eye with a bottle of iced champagne; Grace Is Gone - Alessandro Nivola wonders if John Cusack will pay for dinner; Save the Tiger - Jack Lemmon buys two tickets for a porno cinema from a cashier who is on the phone; Step Brothers - Will Ferrell and John C. Reilly 4:33 p.m. Scrooged - Bill Murray in a homeless shelter; Crime and Punishment - John Simm tries to pawn a pocketwatch 4:34 p.m. Matt Dillon; The Consequences of Love - Toni Servillo on the phone 4:35 p.m. The Glass Key - Joseph Calleia and Alan Ladd; Where the Sidewalk Ends - Dana Andrews looks for a lieutenant; What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? - Bette Davis dials the phone 4:36 p.m. 3 Women - Sissy Spacek is taught how to punch out from work; Executive Suite - Paul Douglas receives a message 4:37 p.m. Agatha Christie's Marple "4:50 from Paddington" - Pam Ferris on the phone; Code Unknown - Juliette Binoche puts down the phone 4:38 p.m. Changeling - Angelina Jolie surveying the switchboards; Mission: Impossible "The Phoenix" - Peter Graves checks his watch while Martin Landau nervously waits 4:39 p.m. The Snake Pit - Olivia de Havilland tells Mark Stevens she has to leave; man warns that explosives are set to detonate; Bread and Tulips - single petal falls; Coffee and Cigarettes - Alex Descas rolls dice on the table of the cafe 4:40 p.m. The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - George Chakiris sits down to a chess game and checks the clock; The Man Who Wasn't There - Billy Bob Thornton checks his watch 4:41 p.m. The Natural - After seeing Glenn Close standing in the crowd Robert Redford hits a home run, and the ball shatters the big clock beyond the center field wall; a woman working at a sewing machine 4:42 p.m. Another 48 Hrs. - Brent Jennings gives a time bomb to Ted Markland; Happy Accidents - Vincent D'Onofrio sees a smashed clock on the floor 4:43 p.m. The Thief of Bagdad - Miles Malleson shows Conrad Veidt his collection of automata, including an extravagant clock prototype; Sissi - The Young Empress - Carl Boehm talks to his mother Vilma Degischer; Enter the Dragon (?) *not Enter the Dragon, but a martial arts movie 4:44 p.m. Gallipoli - Mel Gibson; a mobster shoots up a crowded office with a MAC-10; Bubble - Debbie Doebereiner walks toward the bathroom 4:45 p.m. The Thomas Crown Affair (1999) - Pierce Brosnan is refused entry to a room in an art gallery and leaves his suitcase in the doorway; Interiors - Mary Beth Hurt is late to meet Sam Waterston 4:46 p.m. Blow Out - John Lithgow toys with his watch in a train station while a prostitute and sailor haggle over a price; Planes, Trains and Automobiles - Neal (Steve Martin) is stuck in a meeting before going to the airport, watching the big boss silently take his time assessing some advertisement prototypes, which will probably make him late for his plane 4:47 p.m. I Want to Live!; Planes, Trains and Automobiles - meeting 4:48 p.m. Quick Change - Jason Robards orders police to storm the bank; Blade Runner - a futuristic flying police car takes off; talkative police officer in the back of a car 4:49 p.m. The Unknown Woman - Kseniya Rappoport takes a number in line at a store 4:50 p.m. Radio Days - man introduces a sports radio show; The Life of David Gale - Matt Craven turns off the music and answers the phone; Torso - Tina Aumont on the phone; The Bachelor - Artie Lang gets in an argument 4:51 p.m. What Time Is It There? - Lee Kang-sheng bangs a watch against a railing; Kiss Me Deadly - Ralph Meeker cautiously enters a room; Gaslight - Ingrid Bergman asks why a picture was taken down 4:52 p.m. Smart People - Dennis Quaid adjusts his office clock to avoid helping a student 4:53 p.m. Burn After Reading (?) - John Malkovich in a silk robe; The Time Machine (2002) - Guy Pearce hurries out of a classroom; Love in the Afternoon - Audrey Hepburn walking up to a train 4:54 p.m. boy places a flower on a casket 4:55 p.m. man stops by a shop to ask the cashier on a date; 1408 - John Cusack is told that the post office is closed 4:56 p.m. Zoolander - post wild partying with Christine Taylor; French man practices lines and leaves the room whereupon he is shot; 1408 - construction worker throws a clock on the ground; Casablanca - Dooley Wilson delivers Ilsa's letter to Humphrey Bogart at the train station, and they both leave on the train 4:57 p.m. Changing Lanes - "I need you to give my time back to me. Can you give me back my time? Huh? Can you?" Samuel L. Jackson asks Ben Affleck 4:58 p.m. Don't Say a Word - Michael Douglas and Sean Bean on the phone; Sean Penn; man changes the time on a clock 4:59 p.m. Dirk Bogarde; About Schmidt - Jack Nicholson waiting in his office for the clock to strike 5:00 p.m. so he can leave work for the very last time Category:Timelines